


Too Much and Not Enough

by KiiaKey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Ben is Reysexual, F/M, Fluff, Smut, SwoloFic, Swoloficrec, TWD_House_Swolo, This is very porny, ben is a consent king, ben is on love with rey, butt stuff is coming, hold on to your butts, p in v sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiiaKey/pseuds/KiiaKey
Summary: It started shortly after the fall of the resistance.Rey tried her best to keep the bond closed and the Supreme leader out of her head, but he was too tenacious and she was too tired to stop him. Leia was gone and her friends were scattered all over the galaxy. As sad as it was for both of them, all they had left was each other.In the beginning it was just them fighting and yelling and throwing inanimate objects at each other.Eventually it turned into something...more.





	Too Much and Not Enough

It started shortly after the fall of the resistance.

Rey tried her best to keep the bond closed and the Supreme leader out of her head, but he was too tenacious and she was too tired to stop him. Leia was gone and her friends were scattered all over the galaxy. As sad as it was for both of them, all they had left was each other.

In the beginning it was just them fighting and yelling and throwing inanimate objects at each other.

* * *

 

Kylo felt his ears ringing. He set down the datapad he was holding and straightened up. He tilted his head, puzzled. He had almost forgot the feeling of the bond opening and closing. His ears started to ring and ache. He remembered his breath was always momentarily taken away when she appeared.

Kylo blamed it on the bond.

She appeared then, standing in the middle of his room. Her skin was flushed and her breast was heaving. She was dressed in scant, loose clothing meant for hot environments and her shoes were missing.

“Rey?” He asked stupidly.

When she arrived her face was one of confusion and annoyance, but her soft features changed into anger when Kylo decided to open his mouth.

She bared her teeth at him. “What do you want?”

Kylo shrugged and hid a smirk. “Bantha sandwich sounds pretty good right now.”

Her eyes rolled. “I mean, what did you do to call me here? I was busy.”

_Busy? What kind of business left her flushed and heaving?_

Kylo swallowed and tried to look intimidating. “I can assure you I didn’t cause this, though I can’t say that I’m upset about it.” He let his eyes rove over her exposed skin for a moment, lingering on her shoulders that were tan and freckled.

_I wonder if she has freckles everywhere?_

“Hey! I heard that Ben!” She shouted, angry. She took a step closer, fists clenched at her side.

Kylo blanched slightly, but made no effort to take back the thought. His obsession with her was no secret anyways. Besides, his mind was still reeling from _that name_ out of _her mouth_ and his higher functioning power left him absent of common sense.

“Don’t call me that.”

Rey completely ignored him. “You don’t get to think about if I have freckles in certain places.”

“Well do you?”

Rey let out an indignant shriek and grabbed the closest thing she could grab (a priceless Mohammi religious totem) and threw it at his forehead. Thanks to his training it narrowly missed and shattered against the steel walls behind him.

“Hey! That was an artifact!” He yelled.

“Then you should have put it in a museum!” Rey growled.

Kylo took a step closer into her personal space. “Don’t throw my stuff around.” He threatened.

Rey raised an eyebrow in challenge. She quickly took a step back and her knees hit his massive bed frame. She wobbled for a moment before her eyes fell on a simple light bulb lamp on his bedside table.

They had the same idea and both lunged for the light, reaching it at the same time. Rey’s fingers grappled around the smooth glass, but her small hands were no match for his thick fingers. He pried her grip off of the lamp and hugged it to his chest.

“Stop it Rey.” He said.

Rey ignored him and went for his knees, knocking him off balance and taking him to the floor. Kylo landed on his back with a sound unbecoming of the Supreme Leader and Rey took advantage of his shock to crawl up his body for the lamp. Her legs straddled his waist and plucked the light out of his loose grip.

Kylo forgot all about the lightbulb and their disagreement when Rey decided to push his restraint and wrap her legs around a highly delicate and sensitive area. He grunted when she plucked the light off the floor and rested above him, gloating.

“I win.” She smirked.

_If this is me loosing, you win, you can win everytime._

Kylo’s hands ghosted along her thighs and settled lightly on her hips. “You win.”

Rey froze and her muscled legs tensed under his hand. He squeezed firmly once, feeling her definition. She was clearly keeping up with her training if her strong legs that knocked him off his feet moments ago was anything to go by. Her hazel eyes looked down on him and the light reflected the gold flecks in her irises. His breath caught.

A sudden ringing sound in the distance made him wince and hold on tighter. Rey also felt the bond closing and schooled her features into a scowl.

“Let go.”

Kylo shook his head and held on tighter. These moments only came around every now and then. When would he see her again?

“Tell me where you are Scavenger.” The ringing was getting louder.

Rey huffed out. “Not a chance.”

Kylo’s chest ached and the sound was deafening, but he didnt let go of the girl in front of him. “Rey!” 

In an instant, the weight on his front disappeared and his ears strained against the loud silence that the bond created in its absence. Kylo laid on the floor and watched his lamp fall to the ground and shatter, plunging his suite into darkness.

 

* * *

 

 

Eventually, it morphed into something more.

 

* * *

 

He didn’t see her again for a few months after that. He tried to open the bond himself many times but it only left him longing and frustrated. He tried not to kill himself with thoughts of Rey and what she was doing, or of what kind of dangers she was putting herself in.  Of course he would never give up on his scavenger, but it was hard to not feel empty without her presence in his mind. Days were filled with expense reports and weight training to leave him mentally and physically drained. At the end of each day he fell into bed with a groan and was asleep with only a thought of white linen.

Typically, with things in his life, good things only happen once in a blue moon.

That night, it was literal.

Kylo stood on his personal observation deck. He was alone, in sharp contrast to how he had been all day. Hux had been doing an excellent job of doing the opposite of everything that Kylo had asked, and it had been running him ragged. Good help was so hard to find these days.

He leaned up against the protective railing that separated him from the harsh conditions of space. The _Supremacy_ just so happened to be stationed outside of _Primet 34_ , a lonely moon with vast mining resources. Once a year according to the star charts, the light from a nearby sun reflected off the surface and it shone with a mesmerizing aqua ora.  Tonight was that night, and Kylo wanted to observe the stunning celestial phenomenon before the tendrils of the first order touched down at 0600 and started drilling into the poor moon.

Kylo had done everything he could to deter the council, but he was outnumbered. Anything more in the defense of the blue globe would reveal his heart, too similar to Han Solo’s. Besides, the First Order needed the resources and there was no contest for the solitary moon.

Kylo sipped his drink and tried to memorize the moon’s light. He had drank enough that he wasn’t sure if the swirling of the blue light was natural or an effect of the intoxicant in his glass. When the ringing started he was so startled he almost dropped his vintage whiskey worth more credits than some of his shoes. He got a grip on his glass moments before she appeared beside him.

Unlike last time, she was dressed in warmer clothes and was wearing shoes. Black tights clung to her legs and a long sleeved sweatshirt, also black, donned her upper body. Black boots covered her feet and little flecks of snow stuck to the tread on the sides. Kylo tried not to let his eyes bug at her choice of clothing color. _Little red accents would go nicely…_

“What are you looking at?” Rey asked.

Kylo turned back to the moon and clenched his jaw. “Nothing.”

Rey slowly walked up to the railing and stood beside Kylo, but left a comfortable distance between them. Her hands wrapped around the bars and she gazed out of the plexiglass window.

“What are you looking at? Really.” She prodded, flicking her eyes from his face and back to the moon. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“Its _Primet 34_. A moon on the border of the outer rim. It’s almost entirely made of precious metals.” Kylo glanced at Rey’s face, full of wonder for the sight. “When the sun reflects, it creates the light effect.”

Rey stood silent for a moment. “Its beautiful.”

Kylo could see the blue shining off her hazel eyes. “Yes.” He said simply.

They stood there silently for a moment. Kylo wasn’t coherent enough to attempt a fight, and if he was honest with himself, his heart wasn't in it anymore and he sensed Rey’s wasn’t either. The months apart changed him. After their last encounter, he didn’t want to waste any more of their precious time together yelling meaningless things at each other. If that meant standing in complete silence staring at a soon to be dead moon, so be it.

Rey broke the silence first. “So why in all the moon displays, in all the galaxy’s, are you staring at this one?”

Kylo stood. “What?” His mind was getting fuzzy from the combined light display off the moon and into Rey’s eyes.

“You know? That old movie? It’s a play on words.”

“Ah yes. Old movies. I’ve seen those.”

Rey’s eyes lowered in disbelief. “You’ve seriously never watched that movie? It’s like, a _million_ years old!”

“I think that would actually make it harder for me to see a movie as opposed to a recent one.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Nerd,” She muttered.

“My upbringing didn’t leave much time to dwell on million year old movies.” He said before sipping. The liquid was making his tongue looser than normal but he couldn’t bring himself to stop.

“Mine either.” Rey muttered. “I saw it recently at a public viewing. Some historic thing that…” She trailed off and glanced nervously his way like saying too much would reveal her location to him in an instant.

Kylo went with it. He didn’t want to debase himself anymore by begging her to let him find her. He cleared his throat. “ Is that why you’re dressed like you’re about to rob someone?”

She snorted. “Not quite, but your not far off I suppose. I was supposed to be sneaking into a supply warehouse tonight to look for ship parts.” She sighed. “I guess that won’t be happening anymore.” She mumbled.

“Sorry to ruin your evening plans.”

Rey looked at him sideways with an amused look. “You seem really relaxed tonight.”

 _Kriff._ He felt his ears heat up. _I don’t want to waste anymore time with you and I’m tired of fighting and I’m kinda in-_

“It’s the moon. Blue is supposed to be a relaxing color. I read that somewhere.” He said, probably too quickly.

“You never answered my earlier question.”

Kylo looked at her. “Which was…?”

“Why is the First Order taking the time to sight see a blue moon?” Rey questioned.

“Cause we start mining operations tomorrow.”

Rey sputtered. “What? _Mining_?”

“I told you the moon was made of precious metals-”

“That will destroy the moon!” She yelled. “The light, Ben!”

He took a stiff drink and ignored his old name. “Yes. I am aware.” Suddenly the light and Rey’s frustration concerning it was too much for him. He turned on one heel and opened the doors to his quarters, making a beeline for his liquor cabinet. He was almost out and he sensed this bond opening would be a long one. Rey, of course, followed closely behind.

“You can’t let this happen! There isn’t another moon in the galaxy with this kind of light display.”

Kylo poured more vintage into the tumbler, splashing a little more than he intended. Hangovers were never his thing, but he didn’t want to waste the whiskey.

 _Oh well. Hux can just fuck off tomorrow._ He turned around to face Rey, bringing the glass to his lips. He took a sip and studied her agitated facial expressions and her planted feet. _Fucking cute._

“You didn’t even know about this until just now.” He defended. “You wouldn’t have even missed it.”

She marched right up to him and got in his space. He tried to step back but his feet hit the baseboards. “Well now I know about it! And you can’t let it get destroyed!”

“There’s nothing to be done about it Rey. It’s already been voted on.”

“Well un-vote on it.” She enunciated each word.

“That’s not how this works-”

“I don’t care, Ben Solo! You can’t let that moon be mined!” She stomped her foot. It would have been cute if Kylo’s blood wasn’t beginning to boil.

So. They _were_ fighting.

He put down his drink and stepped forward, pushing Rey back. His chest puffed out and he rolled his shoulders. “I told you not to call me by that name, _scavenger._ ” He threatened.

Rey blinked for a moment, then gathered herself. “I’ll call you whatever I like, _Supreme Leader._ It doesn’t even mean anything anyways, you have no real power! You can’t even stop a moon from being plundered!”

“You have no idea what it’s like to be me, Rey. You could never handle it.” His voice reached a low pitch. “Don’t speak about things you don’t understand.”

“I understand perfectly _Ben_ . I can do anything you do.” To prove her point, she rushed behind him and grasped his glass of three hundred year old whiskey and put it to her lips. She upended the tumbler and chugged what was left, which, with her small stature and size, was _a lot._ She threw the cup on the floor and breathed out heavily through her mouth. Her eyes watered a bit, but she stood her ground. “See?”

Kylo was slightly impressed with her fortitude, but he wasn’t about to show it. “Congratulations you just became a lonely alcoholic.” He deadpanned.

She pointed an angry finger. “Fuck you.”

Kylo took a step forward. His broad back blocked out the blue light from the outside window. “No. Fuck you Rey.”

In hindsight, Kylo wasn’t sure how it happened. He supposed they both moved together as a unit, working towards the same goal.

They met in the middle of the expansive suite and his arms went around her middle and her arms went around his neck. He tugged her body to him so tight her feet left the floor. He moved his lips against her slowly at first, but after hearing her gasp at his grip on her waist, he moved in and tasted her lips with his tongue. She opened up for him and he swept his tongue in next to hers.

He had been waiting to know the taste of Rey and she didn’t disappoint. She reminded him of a desert flower. Sweet and deadly.

He couldn’t get enough.

Rey’s hands went through his already messy hair and tugged at the ends. He twitched at the feeling but soon got the message that she wanted him off her. “Shit- Im sorry-”

“Couldn’t breathe.” Rey mumbled. She didn’t take her mouth very far from him and started to pepper kisses along his jawbone. She made it to his ear lobe and took one in her mouth, sucking.

Kylo had always hated his ears. They were to big and they stuck out from his angular face. But now, with Rey sucking them and moaning in his inner ear, he had never felt so grateful. His ears were an aphrodisiac that he didn’t know he had.

Kylo supported Rey by her butt and positioned her in his arms more comfortably. He carried her the few steps to the wall and pushed her hips to the steel with his. He nudged her head to the side and set to work doing something he had been wanting to do since Takodana.

He moved in slowly and licked a thick stripe up her chest to her neck. This distracted her from his ears and she made a little whimper when Kylo latched his lips onto her pressure point. He began to suck and work the skin with his teeth, knowing that there would be a dark mark there in the morning.

Kylo moved on down her neck to start another one. He wanted Rey’s neck to look like an octopus got a little to handsy with her skin. He wanted everyone to know that Rey was taken, that she was with him.

Meanwhile, Rey was rubbing herself against his center in a very determined fashion. She made little gasps and groans when he pushed back against her. He was getting light headed. His erection that had been half awake all night was suddenly at full attention. His lightweight sleep pants didn’t leave much to the imagination, and he assumed that Rey was aware on account of the fact that her grinding was moving south.

“ _Rey_.” Kylo said her name in a dark tone, warning her. “If you keep that up I’m not gonna be able to stop.”

“Good.” Rey moaned. “Please don’t.”

They continued like that for a few more minutes but he sensed that Rey was becoming frustrated with the lack of friction. Her brow was lowered and she let out little sounds of effort when she made contact with his bulge. She needed more.

Kylo suddenly brought her up and held her tight against his chest and carried her to the bed. She held on tight to his shoulders as he transported her the short distance to the massive mattress in the middle of the room. He climbed on top of the covers and transferred the girl in his arms to the soft silk. Kylo rarely slept the full night, but the designer Tartian sheets were a must. Rey laid down on the silky fabric and sighed at the feeling.

“Not used to sheets that don’t scratch.” She giggled. “I might have to come around more often.”

Kylo snorted. “Thats whats gonna get you to keep the bond open?”

Rey shrugged. “I could be persuaded with other methods.”

Kylo balked, but recovered quickly. He didn’t know where her boldness was coming from but he wasn’t going to argue. It might be from the two fingers of vintage that she drank but really who knew. His girl was unpredictable.

He took her mouth in his quickly and settled his large body over hers. He took each thigh in one of his hands and slowly moved them apart, giving him plenty of room. He rubbed his erection against her center and bit her bottom lip, getting her to arch her back for him as he sucked it.

“ _Ah_.”

Kylo grumbled deep in his chest and released her lip. He gazed in her wild eyes as he crouched down and moved towards the end of the bed. He nosed at the fabric covering her core and Rey whined quietly.

Kylo caught a faint whiff of arousal from between her legs. A tease.

“Rey.” Kylo asked patiently, remaining eye contact the whole time. “Is it okay if I lick your cunt?”

Her mouth opened and closed a few times. It was almost worth it seeing her reaction. Finally she nodded.

Kylo grasped the top of her leggings and slowly pulled them down. “Thankyou,” He said, and kissed the top of her hip bones. He pulled them off further and rolled them over her feet prior to settling his face in between her legs. He put his nose by her mons in search of the arousal he scented earlier and sniffed. The tangy scent of her flooded his nose and his dick twitched. He leaned down and prepared to taste her.

Rey jerked back. “Kylo wait! You don’t have to do that.” Rey struggled out. Her face was red but he couldn’t tell if it was from embarrassment or something else. “I don’t think that will-umm if you don’t want-”

He interrupted her. “I want to.” He grabbed her hips and brought her back to his face. He wasted no time licking the outside of her labia slowly. He then moved in and flattened his tongue against her slit and licked upwards. Rey sighed and flopped down from her elbows onto the mattress. He smirked and looked up.

“What was that scavenger? Are you sure that you want me to do this?”

Rey looked back up at him frustratedly and grabbed his locks, moving his head back to its original position. He immediately went to work on making her squirm as best he could. He plunged his tongue in and out of her hole and lapped up her wetness that released itself as a result of his ministrations. He reached up a long arm and played with one of her tits while he worked. He could cover one with his whole hand and he loved it.

“Oh _Kriff_.”

Kylo graduated from sucking on her inner lips and moved upwards, deciding to suck on her clit instead. He brought his other hand towards her and occupied his fingers with rubbing the insides of her. Every now and then he crooked upwards, and Rey made a helpless sound every time he did. Soon, her breathing got ragged and her cries got louder. Her thighs began to move back and forth across the mattress. She was close.

He doubled his sucking efforts on her ball of nerves. He also concentrated on rubbing the hard to reach spot deep inside of her with his long fingers and Rey began to moan out loud.

“ _Fuck_..Im close.” She whined. One hand was massaging his head and the other was thrown above her own, creating wrinkles in his pillow cases.

Kylo groaned and suckled hard on her clit. That caused her back to arch off the bed and her mouth to make the most wonderful sound of pleasure. Her eyes tightened and her mouth was open, allowing her breath to move in and out of her quickly. Rey’s thighs shook around his head and Kylo almost thought he might suffocate with the pressure she exerted on his temples.

He worked her through it and eventually she came down from her high. A small sheen of sweat covered her forehead. Kylo used his legs and moved himself up and kissed it off.

“Okay?” He said quietly.

“Yes.” She breathed. “You could say that.”

Kylo smiled against her forehead. The few times he had done that was with women in darkly lit rooms and stuffy outposts. It _had_ been a while and was before he became a part of the First Order. He always _thought_ that he brought them to completion, but as a boy he was never sure. He was sure with Rey.

Rey reached out and lightly grasped his bulge. He had almost forgot about his own condition, too distracted with the moment at hand. That changed real quick when Rey got a little more bold and wrapped her hands around him firmly.

“Ummm-”

“Shhh. Let me.”

Rey folded his soft pants down his thighs and let his penis free. He had been hard for a while and it showed. His tip was red and he dropped some precum when Rey encased him with her hands. She moved her fingers up and down him lightly, testing.

“I’ve never really done this before.” Rey revealed. Kylo’s heart stopped for a minute. “Well once. _Before._ ”

Kylo didn’t know what to say. _Before? Did that mean that she didn’t want him?_ Her hands told a different story the way they were moving up and down his shaft. His mind wasn’t exactly clear at the moment.

“But you you are much bigger than him.”

His hips drove forward on their own accord. “Uhhhnng.” He managed. His arms supporting him over her body shook a little.

Rey thumbed a finger over his slit and gathered his liquid. She then caught a rhythm and worked him with both. She went slow and teasing, up and down. Sometimes she stopped to grip him tight. Whenever she went back up she swiped her finger over the tip and brought more precum down his skin. He was trying as hard as he could to not totally drive his hips through her fingers and chase a release.

Rey paused for a moment and licked a slow swipe of her tongue on the palm of her hand. She returned to his length and he almost lost sight in one eye.

“ _Rey_.. I can’t- I need you.” He struggled to speak. Her hands on him was entirely distracting and he knew that he couldn’t wait anymore. He gently took her fingers away from him and pulled them over her head. He settled in between her thighs and looked into her eyes.

“Okay?” He asked quietly.

Rey nodded and looked up at him. Her eyes were wide with nervousness,but she bucked her hips up to his. “I’m ready.”

Kylo closed his eyes for a moment and slowly moved forward. He rubbed himself through her folds and caught her wetness against his skin. His legs were straining with the stillness of him. Still, he needed to be sure.

“If you want to wait I understand-”

Rey tugged her hands out of his grip. He floundered for a moment until she caught his face in her hands and made him look at her.

“Take me. Now.” She said quietly. “I’m ready.”

That was all the he needed. His big hands met Rey’s upper thighs and he spread her legs further apart to accommodate himself. When she was open enough to his satisfaction he braced himself internally. He knew he would never be able to come back from this.

Kylo slowly drove his cock through Rey’s folds, grunting at the resistance of her muscles against his length. He tried to get her ready as much as he could, but there was no helping his girth and her size. When he was fully enclosed by her he took his eyes away from their joining and focused on her face.

Rey’s eyes were fluttering and her lips looked absolutely swollen. A pink tint tinged the top of her cheeks as she tried to keep a straight face.

“Sweetheart?” Kylo worried.

“It’s fine.” Rey gushed. “I knew you would stretch me-I can take it. Just give me a minute.”

Kylo swallowed hard and tried to keep still. He leaned down and rested his head on her chest and lightly took one of her breasts in his mouth to distract himself. He tried to focus on making her nipple a permanent exhibit in his mind by sucking and blowing on it to make it erect.

A few moments later Rey moaned and gripped his shoulders tightly. “You can move now.”

Kylo nodded and slowly slid back out. He kept his tip in and thrust forward in one smooth motion. He ground his hipbone to Rey’s and made sure that she felt every inch of him inside her.

“Feel that?” He grunted.

“Yes.” Rey moaned.

Kylo pulled back and thrust back in. He flicked her clit on the next thrust and felt her squirm under him.

“How does my big cock feel in that tight little pussy, Rey?”

Rey gasped and bit her lip. No one had ever spoken to her like that before and it showed. Her eyes lit up. “It feels full.”

“Yes it does.” Kylo affirmed. He kept taking himself out and thrusting in. He started drawing out little breathy moans from the girl under him and he took the message that he could go harder.

He grabbed a knee and bent it forward, changing his angle. He picked up the pace and burdened himself over and over into Rey. He was trying to go slow, he really was. But the mixture of their earlier activities and the fact that a literal dream come true was lying beneath him was almost too much. He knew he would be getting close soon.

Kyko reached down and flicked her clit furiously with his movement. Rey looked up at him with half lidded eyes and he knew.

“Come for me baby.”

Rey squirmed and moaned lowly. Kylo slammed into her at a perfect angle, seeming to almost hit a perfect button within her. Rey came wordlessly, and she gripped onto his shoulders with the strength of a Jedi. Her nails dug into his skin and left behind the perfect kind of pain. Kylo stuttered and lost his roll. He pulled out and jerked himself a few times and released on her belly. White stripes played perfectly on her tan skin. He drug a finger through the designs and made it messy all over her abdomen. _Perfect_.

Rey relaxed fully and let her sated body draw in his heavy one. He laid his head onto her chest and wrapped his arms around her middle tightly. Rey smoothed his hair on his head and hummed quietly.

Something had changed within them. Kylo prodded the bond with his mind and no longer sensed contempt on the other side. Instead, he felt... _happiness_. Something he himself had not felt for a long time. He held on tighter.

He thinks he might have dozed off. A shrill sound disturbed his peace and he immediately tensed. The bond was closing.

“Rey.” Kylo said, raising his head. She met his eyes. She heard it too.

“I don’t want to go.” She whispered.

That was the last thing he wanted. But he knew the bond did what the bond wanted. There was no stopping its unpredictability until they got more control over their connection. He moved up her body and kissed her lips lightly. He intended to spend his last moments with her making her lips as swollen as he could.

She had the same idea and held on to him tightly. The scavenger rubbed his back soothingly and pressed herself to his body tightly. The ringing steadily got louder as their tongues moved together as a duo. It was a slow goodbye kiss, even though neither party wanted to depart.

It was getting harder for Kylo to breathe. The tightness in his chest almost took his breath away. Their time was almost up. Kylo broke apart. He tucked an errant strand of hair from her face and behind her ear.

“I’ll see you soon.”

She disappeared from his eyes.

* * *

 

The very next morning Kylo stomped into his officers meeting and demanded that they halt all mining operations on _Primet 34_ for the foreseeable future.

His force choke hold really drove the point home.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the amazing Dalzo!
> 
> Second part is coming soon!
> 
> Find me on twitter @1yepitsme1


End file.
